Jin'thek
Jin’thek, Chieftain of the Amani, steward of Ula’tek, Warlord of the Forest Tribes and first and only Zul’kaizar of the Lebenstraum. He united the tribes during the events of the great war of mankind with the aims of restoring trollkind to what he deemed their rightful place in a world who owed them everything. Early life and background. Jin’thek was born circa thirty years prior the forming of the Hesperian Coalition under the lead of Javali, in the ancient shrine of Ula’tek, which was the Amani's seat of power. His father was the Chieftain of the Amani who, like all trolls, dreamed of seeing Zul’guazu back on trollish hands, and wanted to make sure his son shared the same dream. His mother, on the other hand, was a very particular figure in the history of the Amani tribe because not only she was not a member of one of the many family groups that the tribe was comprised of, and neither did she belong to any other forest tribe; she was a Zandalari Embassador. It was thanks to the figure of his mother, a Zandalar who was raised in one of the few remaining cities of old, that Jin’thek realized that retaking Zul’guazu was something that would deem things more complex than simply marching their way into it. However, Jin’thek’s childhood was determined by an event that would change forever the course of his life and the world. On a rainy day in the forests of Zul’aman his father was assassinated by trolls of an opposing tribe. This was followed shortly there after by the death of his mother who couldn’t cope with the death of his father. This had the effect of leaving him alone in his early teens to be instructed by one of his father's most trusted advisers, Gruc’jen. On the day his father was murdered something changed within Jin’thek. He decided to change the world, but at the same time he realized that if he wanted to quell the hate that the tribes had for each other, the same hate he felt for the trolls that had murdered his father, he needed to find something that would made them set their difference aside. He decided to find the one of the few things in the world every forest trolls deemed sacred over everything else: The great apocalypse, the Jin’rokh. Something he would dedicate the rest of his life to finding. Chieftain of the Amani, the Missing Troll and Ker’rah Once he became Chieftain, he did what every Chieftain did; defend the interests and survival of their tribes. He fought many battles against the other tribes of Zul’aman, both mayor and minor, but during all his years he was only focused on one thing; finding the sword. Yet, in his obsession, he did found something akin to love in one of the members of his tribe, a young and beautiful trolless, who Jin’thek loved even more than his dream. He searched many temples and fought. However one day something changed everything, shattering his plans and his expectations once again. In one of his many expeditions across the huge and ancient forests of Zul’aman he encountered a little boy, a young and lonely troll, in what seemed to be the ruins of a small village. Many battles had been fought in the past weeks between big tribes in the area, so he intuited that the encampment had likely once belong to a lonely group of trolls, an encampment from a distant or small tribe. He and his warriors encountered this troll, who was not much older than Jin’thek himself. Jin’thek, who was not even in his twenties, was not even a proper adult himself but, as chieftain of the tribe, decided to take this little boy named Ba’jal and raise him as his own with Zar’beth, his mate. But when they set back to the camp the smell of burning flesh and fur called their attention, they rushed back to the camp to find it destroyed; the ones who had remained behind were dead, headless on the ground, their bodies full of elven arrows. Something died within Jin’thek the moment he saw the headless body of the one he loved most in the world pierced by countless elven arrows. That night they set camp near the site of the tragedy. The few trolls that were with Jin’thek that day, including Ba’jal, realized that their chieftain was not brimming with hate, as no troll needed more reason to hate elves, but in sorrow. For the elves, by taking her head, had deprived him of taking one last look into the empty shell which once hold her soul; her eyes. However, the day had yet to end and that very same night, while he remained alone and watching the infinite dots of light in the night sky, an animal who seemed to be a cross between a Hawkstrider and Dragonhawk appeared before him. The strange bird didn’t attack him, like usually a wild beast would, but remained a short distance from him, watching with its deep eyes, eyes that remembered him of something that he had just lost. Eyes that showed no hate, but some sort of unconditional love. From that day on nobody ever spoke about what happened that day, or if they did it was spoken of as the day that Ba’jal had been found and that Ker’ah had found Jin’thek. The bodies were burned, and their ashes taken in urns back to Ula’tek. Nobody said a word, not even Jin’thek himself. Everybody speculated as to why Jin’thek never took a mate again, but everyone could see in his eyes that something was gone. The Sword The search continued and so did the constant struggle for survival. The little boy who had been found in the forest grew to be Jin’thek’s right hand and Ker’ah, his trusty companion. However, despite how many temples or archives that were raidedm the sword was nowhere to be found. The Great Apocalypse seemed lost forever. That was, however, until one day, when something came to him in his dreams. It was not a vision, it was an idea. He had looked all over Zul’aman, he had fought tribal wars just to access some places, but he had never looked for the sword in one of the most sacred places for trollkind: the lake of Ula’tek. That night, three years prior the ascension of Javali and the exile of the Kirin Mora, Jin’thek swam to the bottom of the lake and made his way through an sunken shrine. And there it was, in the place that he had never though of looking for; the great apocalypse, the savior of trollkind. This was one of the few moments in his life where he exploded into crying and wailing, both of happiness and anger, for a small part of him couldn’t avoid thinking of how many time, and lives, one life in particular, could had been spared if he had thought of looking for the sword there. But by finally finding the sword he had looked all his life for he was finally able to start the cosmic journey he planned so long for, that began with the unification of the tribes. As he swam back to the surface the holes of his heart began to finally fill. Three years before the Summertide Three years where the time he spent waiting for the right opportunity he had the sword but he couldn’t invade Zul’guazu, not without provoking a full scale invasion of mankind into all trollish lands. However, rumors from human lands began to arrive. Peasants were beginning to arm themselves and nobles where beginning to organize against the kings themselves. In the middle of Jobal’kan rumors said that a human army worshiping a god of war was preparing to strike against their king. So he decided to bid his time, to wait, until humans began to kill each other, to commit crimes between themselves so great and so terrible that when he invaded their lands they would prefer to die fighting than ally with their human enemies. And time was helpful as the religious strife seemed to not only split human society but elven society as well. His plan was easy; once he united the tribes somehow they were going to invade human lands and resist the elven onslaught until Jobal’kan was reclaimed. However, little did he know that his plans and expectations had the terrible custom of shattering and collapsing like a house of cards. The Summertide Finally after three years of bidding his time humans fell into the internal strife and evil that was civil war. He has a troll knew what war between brethren of the same kind brought, and so he began to prepare to call for a meeting of all the tribes. However his plans where rushed into action when a couple of trolls from the second biggest tribe were found dead on his lands, and not by his own hand. That day he decided to finally call for a meeting of the tribes, with the excuse of the Summertide, where he would call for unity of the tribes, and to approach his greatest rival and enemy against whom he had fought in many battlefields; Nuvzagal of the Mossflayers. Jin’thek met with Nuvzagal and asked to search for the ones responsible for the crime together, an offer to which he complied, though not without his suspicions, as the Overlord was wary of trusting Jin’thek. In the following days their warriors scouted the forests. While the preparations for the Summertide where being made, the Amani and Mosstusk warriors found something they never expected to see in the depths of the forests of Zul’aman: Dwarves. The two dwarves, they encountered, or more specifically the leader, called for Jin’thek claiming to have traveled to the heart of trollish lands in the search for him. Offering him precious and magical metals in exchange for his help, which he refused, demanding instead that the dwarves went into elven lands and found out who killed the Mosstusk trappers. The dwarves accepted, but on the condition that the trolls would help them find their missing friend whom eventually, thanks to exchanging information with Shadowpine lead by Ha’lin, was discovered to have went missing in elven territory. However, as Jin’thek ordered Ba’jal, almost his adopted son, to send the dwarves back to Ula’tek destiny had yet another surprise for him; a betrayal he never expected to suffer. The biggest festival organized in centuries began and in the middle of the celebrations Jin’thek shared what he called ‘his dream’ with the troll chieftains and their hosts, revealing at the end the Sword. He called for unity amongst the tribes. After Nuvzagal, whom to Jin’thek had revealed his intentions after they had found the dwarves, vouched for Jin’thek the only tribe who refused to join the coalition were the Vilebranch. And so for the first time in centuries the tribes where united. Category:Characters Category:Trolls Category:Deceased (at current point in game)